


Photosynthesis

by walkingsclerosis



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, High School, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsclerosis/pseuds/walkingsclerosis
Summary: "Just one month, it's no problem for me..."OrWionnna needs to have a patience to stay in school. Something very intresting can help her with this.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Injustice

**Author's Note:**

> BetaTOH! Enjoy!

Surprisingly, Wionna noticed that the chairs in the director's office were rather stiff today. Next to the girl sat a man with small, narrow glasses, who looked from his daughter to the angry Bump, who was talking about something that Park couldn't hear because she wasn't interested. The schoolgirl was sitting with her arms folded, her uniform slightly soiled, and her round glasses cracked. Her cheek was covered with a cute little band-aid. Wionna frowned and looked at the headmaster, who finally got his body out of the chair. 

"And what should I do with it? The baseball captain can't move properly anymore!" - Bump finished, laying several sheets of paper on the table. 

"She started it first." - Park wanted to say something else, but this things don't say that in front of parents. She took a deep breath and made her face as simple as possible, even sadder. 

"What didn't you share this time?" - her father asked calmly, putting his big hand on the shoulder that had been injured in the fight. - "I'm sorry".

"I don't know. But I won't let her act like that. I don't regret anything." - The director put a pen in the girl's hand and pointed to the end of a small, illegible text. "What is it?" 

"Application for deduction." - The man replied in a serious voice. - "It will be valid if there is at least one incident involving you at the school."

"I want a lawyer." - Park refused to sign the document and turned away stubbornly. Her father shook his head, sighing sadly. 

"Sir, you can go now." - noticing man fatigue, Bump escorted him out of the office. "Listen, Park." - he sat down at the table again, his hands folded like the roof of a child's drawing. "You two have done enough business this week. Bosha will also sign the application. If you don't make a row for at least a month, so be it, I'll cancel them."

"It is not pedagogical on your part to simply set such a framework for students. I suggest we discuss this problem like normal people."

"I tried, the result is on the face." - Bump said sternly. 

Wiionna straightened her waistcoat and, offended by the director's words, left the room with an offended gait. Two mens were already standing outside the door. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the bespectacled father walked to the exit, while a tall man with a thick beard glared at his daughter with a displeased look, his arms folded across his chest. 

"You're in a big trouble, Wionna Park." - he said in a tone that made it clear to the girl that he wasn't joking. Shyly lowering her head, she followed her parents. 

The massive man opened a path in the crowd of school children, who immediately dispersed, realizing what this was leading to. As Bump said, Boscha and her parents passed by Wionna, it seems that things are much worse for her. 

"Go away, halfwitch". - Boscha said very quiet. 

The girl was scolded in full, to put it briefly. Wionna was only silent as the bearded man read her the basics of patience and the benefits of rich people, especially their children. Park hated the feeling, the unfairness, that whoever started the fight would get away with it. Her hands involuntarily clenched into a tight fist, and her parents ' eyes did not miss it. 

"Look, we understand you. We're not as ... well-off as the rich, so please, have a patient for a month. And then punch her in the face properly." 

"Necessarily." Wiionna giggled, anticipating a good fight. 

"By the way, you're grounded. You'll help me with the warehouse for a month."

"No! You just made that up."

"Don't contradict, go to your room." - said second man. 

The mood was first restored, and then instantly destroyed, like a house of cards that Gus had painstakingly put together at dinner that day. Park had just realized that she had completely forgotten the cause of the conflict when she felt a nagging pain in the back of her head. The pieces of memory were slowly coming together, and Wionna remembered very painfull hitting her head on her own metal locker. Then she looked wearily into the bathroom mirror, the split brow reminding her about her enemy's terribly sharp, just like a knifes, nails. The girl's knuckles were bluish and oddly red. Boscha herself was not badly hurt, she looked, to put it mildly, terrible. 

"I advise you to go to bed early!" - her father was suspiciously cheerful, but Wionna wasn't laughing at all. - "We will start tomorrow!"

"Okay. Get out of there." - the rhythmic, energetic knocking on the door irritated the girl, who did not want to put up with the verdict. 

"And I love you." - he laughed hoarsely, and then fell silent. - "Good night". 

"You too". - in the end the emotions ceased to restrain themselves and the girl began to cry, covering her face with her hands.


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wionna hates to be bored.

The next morning, Wionna was standing at her blue metal locker, thoughtfully changing her textbooks. A small dent was a good reminder of yesterday's fight, accompanied by the quiet conversations of passing schoolchildren. Today, Park will have to start work in her father's hypermarket, in the coldest part of the big store. These thoughts upset the girl, so the desire to chat with classmates on useless topics quickly disappeared. 

The girl sighed sadly and turned to see the smug grin of the captain of the baseball team in front of her. Bosha stood at her full height, her back straight and proud, as if waiting for the action of a girl. When Wionna saw a decent layer of bandage on her right arm, she realized that she had suffered even more. Most of the students instantly shifted their interested gazes to the two of them. Out of the corner of her eye, Wionna noticed a teacher she didn't recognize, who would be ready to catch them red-handed in the event of another conflict. She wanted to punch her, but she had to be patient. Maybe Boscha will be kicked out sooner. 

"Good morning." - after two minutes of exchanging glances, Boscha said with a note of contempt in her voice and held out her hand. 

"You too..." - realizing that she was about to attack her, Wionna quickly picked up her backpack and walked past without responding to the hypocritical gesture. 

The watching students began to hum, whisper, and discuss what had happened. 

"So rude." - Boscha clicked her tongue, grabbing Park's shoulder. The girl immediately frowned, clenching her fist tightly, and Boscha smiled. - "It was easier than I thought."- she tried to take a step forward, but her foot got tangled in the untied shoelaces, and Boscha fell to the floor, pulling Park along with her. 

"I advise you to learn to walk." - Wionna decided to get up when she realized that Boscha was still lying on top of her. - "You're not the easiest, get off me." - this situation is one of the most awkward, Boscha herself can not get up on her feet. Park sighed wearily. "Somebody get her off on me."- as if on cue, two guys ran over and quickly helped Boscha get up. The girl noticed that the athlete blushed and smug smiled.

That day, Boscha no longer bothered Wionna. They didn't even cross paths. The whole day passed quietly, which pleased the Park. There were two classes left until the end of the school day, which she decided to skip in the library for a game of console. Wionna sat down at a desk against the wall, looking businesslike, and opened a thick book in a language she didn't know. With a quick movement, she turned off the sound on the device and began to kill time while playing. 

"Here you are." - Half an hour later she was distracted by an eerily irritating female voice. "You and me. Under the bridge. Now." - It was Boscha, looking angry and oddly awkward. Wionna gave her a quick, appraising look and snorted:

"Be patient for a month, you'll have time to break some bones." 

"What? Daddy's obedient daughter is afraid of punishment?" - the provocation didn't help, Wionna was still calmly playing the console. "Stupid coward!"

"Shut the fuck off." - Park didn't even bother to look at the other girl. 

"I warned you," Boscha said and left her. 

"Yeah, sure. Go away." 

Having safely ignored the challenge to the duel, Wionna immediately went to the store, she still had to work in the cold warehouse. Two men were already standing in front of the building, waiting for their daughter. 

"Ready?" - they both asked, and the man with the glasses called her to follow him. There are a lot of employees in this store, but my father didn't care. They came to a separate structure that looked like a barn. - "Look, they're bringing boxes here," - he pointed to a small object, - "All you have to do is write the numbers off the labels on this fancy notebook." - with a hoarse laugh, he handed her a thick notebook. - "Can you handle it?"

"And so for a whole month..." - Wionna found this activity boring, monotonous. - "Can I do something else?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but the principle of punishment is to make the guilty person not repeat the mistakes,"- the gentle man replied, adjusting his glasses. - "And if I let you do what you want, it's not a punishment, it's a child's indulgence." - the father was lost in thought and handed the girl her work clothes. An unusual, warm form of dark blue color. 

"That sounds reasonable. Am I going to be here alone?" - an affirmative nod answered her. - "Terrible." 

"This will remind you not to fight at school," - her father laughed and ruffled the girl's short hair. - "Don't be bored, you can handle it!" 

"If I don't die of boredom." - the cheerful father didn't hear the answer, because he had already left the large one-room building. 

A lot of boxes, with even more boxes lying around. Every step echoed in the cold room. A cloud of smoke came out of her mouth along with her breath, and Wionna quickly pulled on her uniform. And here is the workplace, a burgundy table. 

"I will definitely die." - rolling her eyes, the girl decided to quickly do her job and opened a brand-new notebook. 

Over the next three hours, the young mens brought in loads, and Park copied a long set of different numbers from them. It was easy to get confused in this case, but the girl was able to come up with her own algorithm of actions. The suppliers tried not to talk to her, and Wionna didn't mind them, because she knew that it was her parents doing. The guys smiled apologetically and shrugged their shoulders. 

By the end of the day, the very sight of the numbers made Wionna dizzy, and she was very tired. It was necessary to rewrite the values from the last box, which had not been found for ten minutes. Park sat down on a chair and relaxed when she heard someone's footsteps. They were the puzzled fathers. 

"That's all for today." The bearded man grinned. 

"Can I go home now?" - the parents nodded and silently drove their daughter home, and they returned, telling her not to leave her room because "she is punished." Wionna shrugged and took the food back to her room to watch the movies. Being punished isn't so bad. 

Park finds it funny how her parents try to appear strict, even if they can't. She turned on a recently released fantasy movie and started watching it. Boring. Deciding to leave the noise of the movie in the background, Wionna was rummaging through her phone when she heard the doorbell ring. 

"They came back quickly" - thinking it was the fathers, Park opened the door. "Have you been kicked out of the house?" - it was Bosha, and she seemed very angry. - "So eager to get slapped in the face?"

"Under the bridge. Now." 

"No. Leave me alone." - Wionna slammed the door in her uninvited guest's face and headed for her room. "She thinks I have nothing to do," and then she realized that she really had nothing to do. A dangerous idea popped into her head. - "All right." Wionna opened the door again and saw Boscha's sly grin.


	3. Painfull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wionna realized that being bored at home is better than suffering on the street.

The girls still reached the bridge, albeit in silence. Wionna watched every awkward movement of Boscha, who was suspiciously slow. Park didn't really want to fight after a tiring day, she was just bored. Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't fight back, much less attack herself, because she was too tired. Taking a deep breath, she stopped under the bridge and looked into the smug blue eyes opposite. 

"Where do we have to stop?" Boscha put her index finger to her chin, mimicking the highest degree of thoughtfulness. Less than three seconds later, she suddenly swung her fist, but Wionna had anticipated this and simply took a step back. 

"Oh, come on," the girl snorted, thinking about going home. She wanted to sleep now. 

"You know what my father said to me when we came home?" Boscha asked menacingly, placing her hands loudly on the cold stone at the sides of her opponent's head. "He told me to make you stop even looking in my direction." 

"I'm not rushing, you're the one who's running after me," Wionna replied calmly, receiving a fleeting, confused look from Boscha in return. "But that'll be later, and now let's make a deal or something?" the girl herself did not expect that she would say such a thing. Boscha blinked in puzzlement, but she didn't take her hand away, still leaving Wionna in a pinched position. 

"What do you suggest?" - the answer sounded serious, Boscha is interested. 

"We forget about each other's existence for a month," Park blurted out confidently, after which Boscha walked away. 

"Or?" 

"Or maybe we just don't pay attention to each other." It was dark outside, and it was time to go home. 

"It won't do me any good, so go to hell with your deal." Boscha suddenly swung her fist straight at the stomach area, causing Wionna to fall to the ground with a painful moan. "So, I won't get hurt even if I kill someone." while the victim was trying to catch her breath, Boscha also used her foot, hitting it hard in the previous place. A throbbing pain rippled through her body, making it impossible for her to even breathe normally.

"Go fuck yourself." - a small amount of blood came out of her mouth, which Wionna successfully spat on the white sneakers of the attacker. Boscha just laughed at this and was about to do something else when she heard someone's footsteps. While she was distracted, Wionna managed to reach a small boulder and trudged up the wall through the disgusting pain. Her head was spinning, so it was a difficult task to stay on her feet. But just like that, the girl will not give up. 

"Wow." - Boscha imitated admiration, approaching again as a rock hit her ankle. Wionna was aiming for the forehead, but that would have been more evidence against her. "You dumbass bitch!" Boscha shouted, but immediately ran away, limping on her right leg. Park looked at the source of the strange sounds, which turned out to be a small fluffy kitten. 

"Shit." the blood from her mouth was not going to stop, Wionna again regretted her decision and, holding on to the place of the bruise, headed home. Drowsiness also added to the problems. 

She walked in silence, listening to the noise of nature, so as not to fall on the spot. It is good that the clothes are not soiled, otherwise the conversation with the parents can not be avoided. Her hands were shaking impulsively with fatigue, and her eyes were closing insistently, violently pulling her to sleep. Hoping her fathers weren't back yet, Wionna opened the door. Silence. With a sigh of relief, she went up to her room to assess the damage and clean herself up. A knock on the door startled her. 

"How are you?" Gus was standing outside the house, giving her a quick look. "Don't tell me you got into another fight." The jovial tone changed to a stern one, and the youth shook his head. 

"Okay, I won't." Wionna replied sarcastically, opening the door completely, inviting the guy inside. 

"I won't come in, thank you." Gus chuckled and handed over a small box with a familiar design. These boxes were in stock. "Well, I ran, bye." Porter patted his friend on the shoulder and quickly disappeared from sight. 

"I wonder what's in this?" Wionna had just asked herself when the box began to shake on its own. 


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The box have some interesting secret.

The girl was worried, her parents did not return from work for a long time, and the box continued to shake even on the table. Swallowing nervously, Wionna looked at her watch, it was later than 12 AM, something was wrong. The fathers asked not to call when they were busy, but the excitement took over and Park quickly dialed the number. Waiting, turning circles around the room, against the background of unfamiliar characters talking about saving the world. With horror, Wionna realizes that they won't answer and thinks about it. If something bad happened there, she would need help. 

"What should I do?" an additional problem was a strong desire to go to bed. Wionna rubbed her eyes and left the house. She wouldn't wait any longer. 

Even from here, you can clearly see the bright ribbons of red fire that were eating away at the building not far from the store. The sirens of fire trucks were heard as they quickly passed by. Park took a deep breath and ran to the scene, hoping no one was hurt. Running in this state was quite painful, my legs ached from every movement, fiercely refusing to obey the persistent girl who forced herself to endure. On her last breath, she reached the hypermarket, suddenly noticing people in strange uniforms that hid their faces and figures. They were armed and clearly had people inside the building. 

"Check the perimeter," one of them pointed out, and a few people dispersed, scanning every corner. Wionna can't do it without someone else's help. The loud sounds of gunfire temporarily deafened the girl, who immediately covered her ears. "It is said - not to kill!" The leader shouted angrily. "Big deal, it's just an old man." the second one replied. "It won't be long anyway." Wionna couldn't see what had happened, but she could tell from the sounds that someone had been hit hard in the face. "Idiot!" the commander shouted, taking the weapon from him. "Look for a fucking experiment, call an ambulance, and put this bastard in a cell." 

Wionna was particularly nervous when she heard loud footsteps nearby. Holding her breath, she hid in the old container until the man passed by. Through the hole, she could see one of the parents talking to a man in uniform. The bearded man looked sad, throwing his arms out to the sides in a puzzled way, to which the silent type only shook his head. 

"I have a child at home, you can't just leave the children without parents." 

"How old is your child?" he took out his clipboard, preparing to write down the answer. 

"16 years old." replied the father with glasses. "Can we at least call her?" 

"Sir, I assure you, your daughter will be safe, our social agent will follow her until you return, you can call her in an hour. We apologize for the inconvenience." 

"Inconvenience?" the man protested, preparing to attack him with his bare fists. "You just take the child away from us and call it an inconvenience?!"

"Sir, calm down, we are only concerned about your safety. Please give us your address so that we can find and notify your child. Also, warn her that in case of aggressive behavior, we will be forced to use force." The man remarked, and the fathers exchanged glances. 

"The case is rubbish." Wionna recorded their conversation on camera and was able to slip out of the store unnoticed. She had never run so fast in her life. After reaching the house, Park quickly caught her breath and was a little embarrassed when she found a small mess in the house. On the floor, under the brown table, she noticed something green, moving strangely, as if it were dancing. 

A little closer, Park saw a small plant that had its eyes open, and the green petals were moving smoothly. In appearance, the plant resembled a predatory individual, which fed mainly on flies and other insects. Wionna remembered her teacher showing her something like that in botany class, but this one was more elastic and energetic. Suddenly, the living creature felt the surprised gaze of a human and let out a kind of squeak. Park deftly snatched the box and caught the dodgy plant, then hid the box marked "Experiment." Wionna remembered that some agents were about to arrive and prepared herself. 

"Open the door immediately." There was a sound from outside, and Park quickly ran to the door to see an armed man in a military uniform standing there. "Your parents are being sent to the base for inspection in suspicion of conducting illegal trading operations, we apologize for the inconvenience." he said the last word with a heavy accent, as if he wanted to annoy the girl. 

"What does that mean? What other operations? Who are you?" Park didn't find any state army badges on them. The man snapped his finger and several people ran into the house, starting to look for something in it. "What the hell? Show me the search warrant, otherwise you don't have the right to do it!" 

"Here's my warrant," the man replied calmly, slapping the child across the jaw. Park finally passed out. "Found it?" 

"No way." 

"We're leaving. I don't think she'll need a social agent." The second man laughed hoarsely and poked the muzzle of the rifle at his head. "With such a character, this whole family will need a doctor." 

"We promised them that we would let them call, what should we do?" 

"Break down the towers for mobile communication and that's it. This monster is incredibly strong and dangerous." The agents simply walked out of the house, leaving Wionna unconscious on the floor. 

A few minutes later, several people ran into the house and gasped in fright when they saw the condition of the house. The dark-skinned girl immediately rolled Wionna onto her back and tried to wake her up, while another one with greenish hair began hastily assembling the furniture. 

"Amelia, she's waking up, why isn't she waking up?" 

"Take it easy, Lucia. Put her on the sofa." the pale girl replied. Gus quickly pulled a bottle of water from his backpack and splashed it on Wionna's face. 

"What the hell was that? These bastards just broke into someone else's house!" Lucia picked up the scattered books and trinkets from the floor, cursing in Spanish. 

"I don't think she's going to wake up right now." "Who can stay here tonight?" 

"I can." Noseda replied confidently, sitting down on a chair. "As soon as she wakes up, I'll write right away."

"Thank you, Lucia." the friends finished cleaning up and nodded gratefully.

The plant was standing on the windowsill, as if about to run away, but for some reason it stopped, looking at the children with a guilty look.


	5. Ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha don't understand how to just talk with her enemy...

Bosha limped home, holding back painful sobs, the stone hit the most painful place, but the girl was sure that her opponent got more. Before entering the manor, she quickly straightened her school uniform and stood up proudly, forcing herself to forget about the pain in her leg. 

"Hello, honey."there was a middle-aged man sitting on a chair in the living room, holding a large tablet. Outwardly, he looked like Bosha herself. "I hope you showed the place to an upstart from a dirty-blooded family." 

"That's right, Father," the girl replied, letting the housekeepers take the jacket from her.

"Great. Don't let a low-class child even look in your direction, Bosha. You know we can't stand the Park family. Go back to your room, honey. the daughter nodded as she went up the stairs. Barely hiding his lame leg. 

"Back already, honey?" On the way, her mother met her with a perpetually satisfied smile. "How was your day?" 

"Fine. I have an important tournament coming up and I'd like to get some sleep." 

"Of course, Bosha. From now on, try not to discredit the honor of our family. " the mother replied and went downstairs. 

Bosha teased her mother's words with displeasure and fell on the fluffy bed, shyly covering her face with her hands. She didn't even think about going to bed, so she deftly snatched out her phone and texted her friend:

"What should I do, Skara?"

"What did you expect, silly?"

"She made me mad and I couldn't help it. It's not my fault she's like this."

"So, dude, I've tried to help you many times. I'm sorry, but I think you should figure this out on your own." 

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Seriously, Bosha, you almost killed her and you're still trying to prove to yourself that you're in love?" 

"It's the only way to make her look at me. She ignores me!"Bosha blushed with embarrassment. 

"So, try to start over, but this time without fighting." Realizing that Skara was right, as always, Bosha quickly typed: 

"It will be a long time, but the attempt is not torture." 

"Just once, don't ruin the poor girl's day. She's already on edge." 

"I get it, bye. Thanks. Love you." 

"Fuck you. Go save your love better."

With a calmer mind, Bosha went to bed, having already planned the entire conversation with Vionne for the next day. 

***

The bright rays of the spring sun woke Vionna early in the morning. The girl found herself wearing a rather large bandage, which was tied around her ribs and an ice pack on her head. My head was spinning and my body ached.

"God, I'm finally awake!" Lucia happily jumped up from her chair and quickly took out her phone. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling ill?" 

"Noseda?" Vionna remembered yesterday and immediately made a terribly painful attempt to get up.

"You know, I'd call you an ambulance. You may have a cracked rib. Lucia said, laying the girl down on the bed. "Don't worry, your parents will be back today, the culprit has been found. I hope you can get them to pay the compensation." 

"Really? And where are they?" 

"Now the store is being searched. Don't go to class today, you'd better get some rest. I'll let the director know."

Vionna calmed down and pulled the blanket around her, preparing to go back to sleep. 

The Dominican patted her friend on the shoulder and decided to leave. 

"Lucia? Thanks." 

"You're welcome. Go to sleep."

***

The first thing Bosha did when she got to school was go check on her opponent at her locker. The girl was surprised when she couldn't find it. Lucia stood there, glaring at Boscha with a disdainful expression that showed her displeasure. 

"Boscha. Don't even look at Wionna again. Is that clear?""

"Who else are you? Her girlfriend?" Boscha felt a sudden surge of jealousy.

"What? No! I'm her best friend! And you're totally fucked up! If you value your other leg, you better watch where you're going," Noceda grumbled as she passed. 

The captain of the baseball team breathed a sigh of relief, she still has no competition. Gus had been watching their conversation and had noticed Boscha's strange behavior. 

"Is it just me, or did Boscha just want to talk to her?" the guy whispered to Lucia, which only made her laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for 20 kudos. I really glad that you enjoyed. 
> 
> Answer for my new fic: 
> 
> How you think if I call beta!Boscha as Becca and beta!Gus as Vincent? I think it's a really good names...


	6. So many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plant was smarter than Park had thought.

Wionna woke up in the late afternoon with severe dizziness and nausea. The girl blinked and realized that she had missed a lot of calls and messages from her parents, because the muffled ringing, which became clearer with each passing second, hinted at another call. Park tried to reach for the mobile device that was lying on the table next to the bed. Her body ached terribly and just didn't have enough strength. Wionna was irritated by her helplessness and weakness. After another attempt to reach for the phone, the girl gave up. It's too painful. Hearing the strange noises on the table, Park reluctantly turned her head and saw the plant she had caught, looking first at the upset girl and then at the buzzing phone. Its cute cat-like eyes blinked and it tilted its head questioningly. 

"What are you looking at? It's all your fault..." Wionna frowned, pulling at her short, unruly hair in exasperation. 

The plant lowered its petals resentfully, which surprised the Park. The phone rang again, causing Wionna to simply cover her face with her hands, sighing sadly. In less than a minute, the phone was in her lap. "Wh-what? How are you... " The girl quickly picked up her smartphone and answered the call without even looking at the number.

"Where are..?" 

"This is Lucia, just making sure you're okay. Are you feeling better?" 

"Ah, Lucia ... yes, I feel better. Thanks." Wionna was expecting her parents to call, and she was a little upset. 

"Don't worry, they're back and sitting downstairs, let them know you're awake. Okay, I'm going to class. Bye!" 

Wionna sighed wearily and lay back on the pillow, looking at the monster kid.

"What? Are you waiting for thanks? Fuck you." the plant shyly lowered its head, whined strangely and plaintively. "And don't look at me like that, okay?"

"Wionna?" The father's voice came from outside the door. "Can we come in?" 

"Hide and shut up." Park said, pointed and straightened her hair as the creature obediently disappeared behind the textbooks. "Yes, why not..." 

A moment later, two men quickly entered the room and looked at their daughter with concern. The father with the beard sat down by the bed and gently stroked the girl's hand. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Wionna did not like to show tender feelings, it made her feel helpless. 

"All right, all right. You've been asleep all day, so we believe you." He removed his large hand and smiled. "We have absolutely no idea what happened. Do you know?" 

"Some strangers broke into the house and started destroying everything." Park tried to remain calm, but it was quite difficult. 

"Don't worry, it turned out they were in the wrong place and will pay us a lot of money so that we don't sue them. That's partly to your credit." Wionna thought about it. She had seen with her own eyes how one of these men had calmly shot an old person without any remorse. Should tell her? Out of the corner of her eye, Wionna saw the plant move its leaves. 

"Well, if that's the case... then I'm out of punishment, right?" With a sly look in her green eyes, she asked, causing the fathers to chuckle. 

"It looks like it. We wouldn't have sent you there after what happened. But it is worth noting that you did very well for a beginner."

"Don't. I won't fall for it." 

"Aren't you hungry? I made dinner." 

"Honestly, yes."

"Great. Over dinner, we'll discuss your behavior and give you new terms." 

"Gorgeous. I'll come down later." Wionna carefully got out of bed, trying to endure the pain in her ribs, and went to the table. The plant boldly appeared in front of her, and then shrank into a small ball under the girl's cold gaze. Park suddenly picked up the creature and held it up to her face. "Do you know anything about this?" Tieo she asked, to which the plant nodded in the affirmative. The fact that this little creature had a high intelligence and communication ability screamed that it was definitely capable of more. 

"If they find you, we'll all be in trouble. Right? There's a greenhouse at the school, and we'll go there tomorrow and see what we can do with you." Park lowered her hand with the intention of putting the creature back in its place, but it wrapped a small stalk around the girl's wrist and purred happily. Wionna raised a puzzled brow. 

***

At a dinner that would have been perfectly quiet, the bespectacled father began a conversation:

"So... all this messing around with the squad has taken us a little bit off. Do you think we should leave the store and start a new business? " He asked his husband, who immediately looked up. Wionna was lazily hobbling her fork over plate, not hungry at all, and the throbbing tingling of her ribs distracted her from thoughts. While the fathers were calmly discussing the possibility of remaking the business, the girl suddenly voiced an idea that jumped into her head:

"Why don't you do some gardening?" They both stopped talking and looked at her. 

"Gardening?" the father with the beard asked again.

"Well, yes. Much more cozy and safer, the demand for good flowers is always high." 

"Oh, I went to the store the other day and noticed a good place, we'll try that!." 

"It's worth a try. Well done, Wionna." 

"Yes, yes, I know." The girl giggled and looked at the phone. "Oh, I have an important test tomorrow, I'll eat at my place, okay?" Wionna picked up her plate of food and headed for the stairs. "Let me know if anything happens." 

"Are you sure you can be at school tomorrow? Your friend said you were feeling bad." 

"I feel better, I should have just slept." Park answered, already climbing the stairs. 

"Don't stray up too long." The parents just shrugged, but made a mental note to take the child to the hospital. 

Wionna deftly put her plate down on the table and returned her attention to the phone. Among the many missed calls from Lucia, she found one message from Gus. 

"Call me back."

Wionna thought for a moment before tapping the green phone icon. 

"Gus?"

"Oh my God, I brought you the wrong box!" the guy shouted with panic in his voice. "My dad told me to give me a box with the inscription "Examination", and I…"

"...gave me a box labeled "Experiment", I guess," Wionna continued for him, and decided to give the plant a small piece of meat from the plate. "I'm aware of that."

"Tell me about this monster, is it big? How did you hide it?" 

"Stay calm, Gus. I can't call it a "monster", I think you must see it with your own eyes." The plant first sniffed the food offered to it, examined it carefully, and then carefully took a bite .

"I know, I know! I just panicked, sorry… Oh! Will you come to school with this guy? I really want to see this!" 

"I will. And I have so many questions for you, my weird fellow."


	7. Spiky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wionna have a new problem and friend.

"So, this is the monster?" Gus was looking at the cute plant that was playing peacefully on Wionna's hand, his face very serious. Park looked at the guy and nodded in the affirmative. The small green stems tickled pleasantly, and the plant clearly expressed gratitude and affection. Park was sitting on the lab table, playing with the stolen access card with her other hand.

"It's a very clever creature, it's even scary," the girl voiced her thoughts as Porter closed the door to the school greenhouse. 

"It's so cute, you definitely gave this dude a name, right?" Gus blinked hopefully, and Wionna shrugged and grinned. "No?! You didn't give this adorable baby a name?"

"Don't yell, Gus." Wionna quickly came up with a reason not to upset her friend. "I wanted you to give me the name because... you know how to do it, don't you?" 

"Really? Oh, my God! This is such an honor for me! So ... " Gus quickly examined the small plant dancing happily on his hand and thoughtfully put his index finger to his chin, frowning amusingly. "Since this kid is on a serious wanted list, I suggest calling him a 'Spy'. Spiky."

"For lack of a better option, I'll go along with your suggestion."

"Hey, I tried…Right, Spiky?" The plant nodded, smiling broadly. "Do you want to hold my hand?" Spike quickly declined, and only hugged arm tighter. "Aw, Spike thinks you're his mistress. I'm going to die, it's so cute." 

"Don't talk nonsense, Gus. It's definitely dangerous if they're looking for him carefully." 

"Carefully looking for who?" Not far from the friends, a familiar voice and approaching footsteps were heard. Spike quickly disappeared into his shirt sleeve as Park rested that hand on the table. The chemistry teacher appeared with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "I assume you have my access card, Park." Wionna nodded guiltily and handed the man the item she had stolen earlier. "Did you have a good reason or should I take you to the director?" 

"Don't go to the director. I ... wanted to apply for ... " the girl noticed a slightly compressed brochure with an ad in the hands of a disgruntled teacher. "Volunteers." The man suddenly softened and raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, if that's the case, then you should have just found me, I'm surprised you decided to come to your senses. Welcome, Wionna Park." The teacher gave the girl a strange keychain with no less strange symbols. Gus just watched it, and didn't go unnoticed. "Mr. Porter, why are you here? 

"And I...just like that." Gus shrugged.

"Leave the room, and you stay. Now the rest of the participants will come." Gus waved good luck and quickly left the greenhouse. Wionna felt as if her hand had been bitten and carefully climbed down from the table. 

"Don't bite, it hurts." She said softly into her sleeve. Spiky chuckled under his breath. 

A few minutes later, several people entered the room. The students looked incredibly serious and intelligent, and Wionna began to wish that she had gone straight to the headmaster. Many of them took a quick look at the new contestant and snorted. 

"Volunteers!" The teacher began and deftly handed out a notebook with a strange cover to everyone. "In a week we will go to the chemical department of the city and help the workers. These are movers, scientists, security guards, each of you will find something to do." 

"Mr. Stephen, are you sure it's a good idea to bring a student who can't control himself?" The student with the blue tie asked. Wionna just rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, sir. I am against taking the Park with us." A young man with a brown tie supported him. Wionna wanted to slip away, but she decided to prove herself at all costs. To spite these students. 

"I think Miss Park is trying very hard to improve, because not everyone will voluntarily go to such hard work. Give her a chance, I'm sure everything will be fine." 

"Sir, she used to fight every day. Why would she suddenly correct herself?!"

"Kids, everyone deserves a second chance. Be patient." The teacher said and walked over to the table. "I am giving each of you a task to make observations and write in logs during this week. I'll use them to determine which of you to send to which department. Is everyone happy?" 

"Okay, that'll do," the students replied, and everyone quickly dispersed, Wionna examining the notebook in her hands. An ordinary notebook with sheets in a cage. 

"Good-bye, Mr. Stephen. Thank you for your patience. I won't let you down."Park thought that this plant could have created Spiky. The girl silently went to the first office, where the lesson was to begin. Her ribs were still tingling uncomfortably.

***

At dinner, Boscha was excited, but the confident athlete did not show it and sat quietly at the table with her gang. The students actively discussed their next conflict.

"The half-witch has signed up as a volunteer, have you heard?" Laughing, one of the girls said, then took a sip of water. Boscha was immediately confused, because Park is not one of those who will help someone just like that. 

"Have you seen dangerous thugs with guns? They checked the houses and destroyed everything. There was a rumor that this lunatic was also hurt by them." Added the blonde. 

"Boscha, we don't want to be on the same team with her, get her expelled, please..." pleaded guy with a brown tie, while Boscha secretly watched Wionna, who was actively discussing something with her friends. Lucia felt someone's eyes on her and looked askance at Boscha. 

"If you don't like her presence, tell her yourself. I won't even look at her." Boscha replied with a hint of aggression in her voice. Skara nodded, supporting her.

"No problem."


End file.
